The unexpected
by lizpen
Summary: For Liason fans. This picks up on the forthcoming pregnancy storyline. This is my first fanfic, so please review. No flames, please. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic- so please be honest. No flames please.

--------------------------------

Liz stared down at the little pink line. No- this couldn't be. The one time she sleeps with another man, her marriage in tatters, and she becomes pregnant. She sagged against the bathroom wall. What should she do? She loved Jason, but they were both aware a future was impossible. Lucky's drug addiction meant that he was certainly not capable of raising any child.

--------------------------------

Kelly viewed the test results, then looked up at Elizabeth, smiling sympathetically. "I think you already know the answer."

Elizabeth's hands slid nervously through her hair. "Oh God. Kelly, I need…I need a paternity test. But you can't tell anyone. Lucky couldn't handle this right now."

"A paternity test?' Kelly looked at her, surprised. "I wouldn't have thought…"

Elizabeth blushed, "It was a one night thing, when I found out about Lucky's affair. I was.. I was so hurt."

"Will the potential father willingly give a sample?"

"I'm sure he will."

"Have him stop by, Liz. I'll do the testing myself."

------------------------------

Lucky ran into Elizabeth at the docks. "Hey, Honey."

Liz looked up, startled. "Oh hey." She looked at him closely. His eyes looked clear, no hazing of pain. And yet, his attitude was so confident, so upbeat.

She had been a nurse long enough to know if he was truly not using, he should still be in withdrawal.

"Are you off for today?"

He smiled at her, "Nope, on my way to interview a suspect."

"Did you…did you go to your meeting today?"

"No. I'll try to go tonight, okay? I have a job to do" he stated, obviously irritated now. "I'm a big boy, Elizabeth."

She sighed, "Lucky, I'm not trying to be your keeper. I just want you to stay clean, for all of us."

"I know," he stated sharply. "I've got to go, I'll see you later."

She watched him walk away. She had always loved Lucky so much, but the safety of her son, her baby, had to come before anything else. Even if this was Lucky's baby, how could she raise it with a drug addict for a father? Cameron was already virtually living at her grandmother's, and that couldn't last forever.

-------------------------------------

"Hello Max," Elizabeth smiled at Jason's bodyguard. "Is Jason available?"

Max smiled down at the pretty brunette, always one of his favorite people. "He is."

Max opened the door, announcing her presence, and Jason walked into the living room in a snug black T-shirt and jeans. "How are you, Elizabeth?"

As the door shut behind her, she stepped forward, dropping her purse on the sofa. Looking up into his deep blue eyes, she could feel her shaky facade crumble. "I don't know what to do. I need your help."

He pulled her down onto the sofa with him. "Anything, you know that."

She leaned back, looking seriously at him. "I need, oh god, Jason, I need you to go take a paternity test."

"You need…what?" He stared at her, stunned.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around herself, biting her lip. "I'm pregnant. Kelly thinks about 5 weeks. I think, I think the condom we used was defective." She explained what she had learned about the bad Endura condoms from Lulu.

He breathed deeply. "Okay. What do I need to do?"

"Kelly says she'll do the test herself. I'm so sorry, Jason. I can't ask Lucky. And what am I going to do? I can't raise a baby with him."

Jason had walked over to the bar, pouring some whiskey. At that, he turned. "Elizabeth, if this is my child, I don't want it raised in a house with Lucky. And you know as well as I do, he won't be able to stand the idea of you pregnant with another man's baby." He paused, then added, "I know he's still popping drugs. As much as you care about him, you can't risk it for Cameron, or even you now."

"And where do I go, Jason, what do I do?" She stood also, "It was bad enough before, but now, I have to find a home, divorce a husband, have a baby. If this is his baby, then that's even harder."

Jason walked over to Liz, pulling her against him in a hug. "Move in here."

Feeling her shaking her head, he added, "for a little while at least. You'll have time to find a house, sort out your life. I'll help you with the house, the lawyer fees."

She looked up at him, "Always saving me." Her hand cupped his cheek. "I can't bring Cameron here, Jason."

"Think about it. We'll figure something out." He stroked his hand over her hair, "Do you want me to go get tested now?"

She nodded, "Kelly drew blood from me earlier. The sooner the test results, the sooner I'll know what to do."

---------------------------------------

Lucky walked past Kelly's and around the corner, looking for Maxie.

"Lucky," she caught up with him, smoothing her hand over his muscled back.

He turned to her, "Have you got them?"

Maxie nodded, pulling a plastic bag out of her pocket. "Here. You look tired, Lucky. Why don't you come back to my apartment and rest?"

"I can't. I said I'd go to a meeting tonight, and I need to try to find Lulu."

She smiled at him, "Just for a little while. You need the rest."

Lucky looked down at her and sighed. "All right, a little while."

-------------------------------------

Jason stepped out of the elevator at the hospital, looking around for Kelly. Seeing his sister at the front desk, he strode over.

"Hey, Emily. Have you seen Kelly?"

Emily gave her brother a big smile. "Hi! She's almost done with rounds. She should be out.. now! Kelly, my big brother's looking for you." She looked over at Jason inquisitively.

"Jason," Kelly nodded at him. "How can I help?"

"I..told a friend I'd come over to help her with something. She said I needed to talk to you."

"Well, why don't we step into an exam room."

They both ignored Emily's curious gaze as Kelly led him into an exam room. She asked him to take a seat, and roll his sleeve up.

"So, Elizabeth asked you to stop by, hmmm?"

He looked up at her, "She did, yeah."

"I was just surprised. It's just, she's a good friend, and she's having a rough time already."

"I don't want her hurt anymore than you. She means a lot to me."

----------------------------------------

Elizabeth was saying hello to Emily when Jason walked out of the exam room.

"Hey."

"Hey." Nodding at her, he then looked at Emily, "I've gotta go. I'll see you later."

Emily was laughing as Jason stepped into the elevator. "That was strange! He just.." She looked at her friend, who was staring at the now closed elevator doors. "Liz, are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine, Emily." Liz smiled at her friend. "So how's Mr. Bradley feeling today?"

---------------------------------------

Sonny and Jason were discussing Alcazer's latest confiscated shipment the next day.

"If we keep this shipment, it may get him taken out." Sonny leaned forward, "I know we should have done this earlier. But now I can handle this."

"Yeah, but if we push him, and he has your psychological files, it could be bad. Maybe we should wait a little longer."

Sonny was about to respond, when he took a close look at his friend. "What's up, Jason? Problems with Sam, or Alexis?"

"No." Jason rubbed his hands over his face. "You heard anything more about Lucky Spencer buying drugs?"

"Lucky? I heard he's still using. Why?"

"Elizabeth is pregnant."

Sonny frowned, "Not good. Lucky's got big problems, But maybe a baby will convince him to get help."

Jason silently walked over and poured himself a whiskey.

"Hey, Jase, I know Elizabeth's your friend, but there's only so much you can do."

Jason turned to look at Sonny. "The baby could be mine."

"What? When did you sleep with Elizabeth?"

"The night of the blackout." Jason sighed, "I had just seen Sam and Ric, and she walked in on Lucky and Maxie."

Sonny leaned back, watching Jason closely. "So, I take it you have no intention of letting your child be raised by a pill-popping Lucky?"

"He's not just a danger to a baby. Elizabeth knows she and Cameron have to leave. But she's worried that being around me is dangerous for Cameron."

"True. But if this is your baby, her life is in danger just for being it's mother. You have to protect them. From Lucky and anyone else."

------------------------------------

Elizabeth gave Cameron one last hug, and put him down, watching him run back into the daycare. He was such a wonderful little boy. This last week had been filled with asking lawyer fees, searching quietly for an apartment, and trying to present a happy face to Lucky. She was now on her way down to answer the page from Kelly.

"Elizabeth!" Kelly set the medical folder she was perusing down, "Let's go get some coffee."

Liz took a sip of her tea, looking at Kelly. "You have the test results, don't you?"

"Yes. Listen, Elizabeth, if there's anything I can do to help…"

"I just need to know, Kelly."

"Okay." Kelly pulled a sheet of paper out of her pocket. "Jason is the father, Liz."

Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth accepted the results from her. "Thank you."

She put the results in her pocket, and then wrapped her fingers around her tea, lost in thought.

Kelly sat quietly for with her for a few minutes, then said quietly, "Are you going to be okay?"

Liz smiled wryly, looking at her. "That it's Jason? I couldn't trust a child with Lucky now. I don't.. I don't know what all to do, but I do know Jason is… so steady, and he's great with his kids. It's his job that scares me, not Jason."

She stood up, pushing her chair in. "I have to get back. Thanks again."

--------------------------------------------

Emily was standing at the elevator doors when Kelly walked up and inquired if she would walk with her. Surprised, Emily agreed, stepping into the elevator with Kelly.

They chatted a little while, then as they approached the docks, Kelly turned to Emily.

"I need to talk to you about something. But you can't say anything to anyone, including the friend involved."

Raising her eyebrows, Emily nodded. "Of course. What's going on?"

"Elizabeth is pregnant."

"Oh, no. How can Lucky handle being a father right now?"

"Kelly bit her lip, "He isn't ….she…we did some tests. Lucky isn't the father."

Emily opened her mouth to say something, then stopped. Sitting on the bench, she looked up at Kelly. "Liz isn't someone who messes around."

"I know. Just one other guy. She said it was a one night comfort thing. She seemed relieved the dad wasn't Lucky."

"Who is the father?"

For the first time, Kelly looked uncomfortable. "She'd better tell that when she's ready. Don't tell her I told you, please. I just wanted someone to keep an eye on her."

"I will. She'll be okay."

Both of them sat in the peaceful breeze, not noticing the girl leaning against the dock wall, who had heard the whole conversation.

--------------------------------------

Liz waited for Jason in the living room of his penthouse, sliding her hand over his billiard table, the top of his sofa, as memories of her

recent night here flashed in her head. Discussing why they could never be together, kissing, touching. Ironic, that night is what would now tie them together.

"Hey," Jason walked in, straight up to Elizabeth. His serious eyes looked into

hers. "You got the test results back?"

She nodded. "Yeah," she pulled out the results, handing them to him.

He read the results, looking up at her. "This changes things, Elizabeth."

"I know. I've thought about that." She tucked her long hair behind her ears.

"But what about you and Sam?"

"I'll explain it to her."

"Jason, I don't want to mess up your life." Her hand set on his bicep as she looked up at him. "Sam loves you, and I hate to interfere with that."

"I'll worry about that. We need to talk about what happens now. You're still leaving Lucky?"

"I have to. Especially now."

"Are you coming to stay here, or have you found a house?"

"I can't, I can't stay here with you. There's Sam, and Cameron.." she stepped away, collapsing into the chair and hugging her knees.

"And you're not safe now. I can protect you and Cameron better here. The second this gets out, you're no longer safe."

Closing her eyes, she rested her head on her knees. A moment later she looked up at him, resigned. "Okay. For a little while anyway."


	2. Chapter 2

Emily was curled up on the floor, playing with Spencer, when her cell phone rang. "Hello?" Her face went serious as she listened. "Sure. No, that's fine, I'll be here."

She looked up at Nikolas as he walked into the room. "Elizabeth is on her way over."

"Great. Did she say how Lucky was doing?"

Frowning a little, Emily said, "Uhh- no." She scooted up onto her knees. "I heard something today, Nikolas. No matter what happens with her and Lucky, she really needs us to be there."

Nikolas sat on the sofa next to her. "Of course. Liz has been a friend for years. But what's going on?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wyndemere had always captured Elizabeth's imagination, making her think of princes and fairytales. She couldn't help but feel the same way even as she waited at the front door. As Nicholas opened the door and ushered her in, she smiled at him, asking about Spencer.

"I swear he does something new every day." Nikolas grinned back at her, thinking of his son.

Laughingly, she agreed. "Cameron's the same. Even now, there are so many changes!"

"Fun, aren't they. Come into the parlor, Emily is just putting away Spence's toys."

Emily looked up as they walked in, pleased to see that Elizabeth was smiling.

"Hi! Did you come to help clean up after Spencer?"

"No, I do quite enough of that with my own boy." Liz smiled at Emily nervously, "I do need to talk, though."

Nodding, Emily told her to take sit down, inquiring if she'd like a drink.

"No, thank you." Liz looked up at Nikolas. "Would you stay, too? I think you both need to know what's going on."

Liz walked towards the window as Nikolas and Emily settled together on a sofa. The moonlight outdoors reflected beautifully in the garden, and it looked so serene. She wished she could feel the same.

She turned to her friends. "I'm leaving Lucky. I wanted to try to make things work, but he's still using drugs, and I think he's still seeing Maxie."

"Elizabeth-"

She lifted her hand to stop him. "Wait, Nikolas. This isn't all Lucky. When I found him with Maxie, I was heartbroken. I went to go… to go see a friend, and I… and we slept together."

"Lucky is the last person who has a right to be angry about that," Nikolas stated quietly. "Considering his attitude lately."

"I know, but I still cheated on my husband." She tucked her hair behind her ears. Her blue eyes met Emily's. "And it turns out, I got pregnant that night."

Silence filled the room, then Emily stood and walking over to Elizabeth. "Oh, Liz," Emily murmured, enveloping her friend in a hug.

Nikolas came over, gently squeezing her shoulder. "Do you need a place to stay?"

She sniffled, looking up. "No, Cameron and I have somewhere to go for a while, until we can sort things out. But, thank you, I really do appreciate it."

Emily hugged her again, then pulled back a little. "And the father, is he gonna be around?"

"That's… that's where we're going. We'll stay with him until we find a place."

Nikolas frowned, "Is it Patrick? What about Robin?"

"No. It's not Patrick." She looked at Emily apprehensively. "It's uh, it's Jason."

Emily froze. "Jason? My brother?" she asked in a strangled voice.

Elizabeth nodded.

"Well…" Emily smiled at Liz. "If it's Jason, he'll be a good dad."

Liz looked at Nikolas, "But how do I tell Lucky? Can I really just walk out on him in his condition?"

"What choice do you have, Elizabeth?" Nikolas asked quietly. "When he finds out about the baby, he'll be an addict out of control. You need to keep yourself and Cameron away."

Emily agreed, "Jason will take care of both of you. You can't fix everyone, Elizabeth."

"Is Cameron at Audrey's?"

Liz nodded, trying to wipe away tears.

"Then stay here with us tonight. Tomorrow while Lucky's at work, Emily and I will help you get your things."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie covered Lucky's eyes from behind. "Guess who?" Laughing, she moved in front of him, and kissed him.

"You're in a good mood," Lucky murmured as he took the plastic bag from her.

"Well, I heard some really good news today." Unlocking her door, she pulled him inside with her. "But I'll tell you about that later. First…" Maxie slid her hands up into Lucky's dark hair, pulling him down for a kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason opened the door to Sonny, his hair more mussed than usual, an unfinished game of pool on the table.

"So, what's happening, Jason? You okay?"

Jason leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. "I'm fine. Liz and Cameron are moving in here tomorrow."

"So, I take it that this is your baby," Sonny stated with his eyebrows raised.

"What about Sam?"

"Sam has nothing to do with this."

"And you can't forgive her. Jason, she really needs you right now. How do you think she'll feel when she finds out Elizabeth is pregnant? That she couldn't give you a child, but Liz can."

Jason slammed his fist into the wall, creating a large crack. "Do you think I don't know that, Sonny? Do you think I don't know how this will hurt her?

Do you think I don't know how this affects every one of us?"

Sonny's voice was calm as he said, "Regrets alone can't fix this, Jason."

Jason walked over to the window, staring out into the moonlit night. "I don't regret sleeping with Elizabeth. I've cared about her for years." He sighed, turning back to Sonny. "I love Sam, but I can't be with her. You're right, I can't forgive her. But, Alexis has a point. When we broke up, she changed her life for the better. A good job, a family that loves her, a life that doesn't just revolve around me. "

Sonny nodded, deciding to leave that subject alone for now. "You are planning to tell Sam about the baby and Liz moving in here though right?"

"Yeah, after Elizabeth is settled in tomorrow, I'm gonna talk to Sam."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Elizabeth slid into her seat in the back of Nikolas' car.

"So, what did your Grandmother say?" Emily asked, giving Liz a sympathetic smile.

Elizabeth brushed the tears off her cheeks, sniffling. "That she's disappointed in me, that she loves me, but I've made the wrong decisions again. She said we could stay with her, but I… I don't think that's a good idea." Rubbing her forehead, she murmured, "Cam will be packed and ready for pickup this afternoon."

Nikolas's eyes met Liz's in the rearview mirror. "Anything you need, Liz, just let us know."

Liz nodded, then looked out the window, lost in her thoughts. Everything from how Lucky would react, the upheaval in Cameron's life, the baby, to Jason, and her feelings. Jason had always been her biggest temptation. He was one of her best friends, the man who understood her the best, the most dangerous man she knew. He was the one who always had a shoulder for her to cry on, who had saved her from some of the worst moments of her life. The memory of his powerful body, his comforting arms assailed her. Regrets? Amazingly, no. She was nervous and sad about many things, but not regretful.

Nikolas murmured to Emily, "That's a surprise," as he pulled up in front of Elizabeth's apartment. Jason was leaning against a large black truck, patiently waiting.

Elizabeth walked over to Jason, and they smiled at each other hesitantly.

Nodding his head to Nicholas and Emily, he looked back down at Liz, brushing a curl away from her face in an absent-minded, intimate gesture. "You ready to do this, Elizabeth?"

She took a deep breath, then shook her head, "Yes. But Jason, I haven't told Lucky anything. I didn't know.."

Nikolas cut in, "Even I told her she needed to stay away from him when he found out. It's better she talks to him at Wyndemere, or-"

"Or not at all." Jason finished. He looked at Elizabeth, "Either Nikolas or I can tell Lucky."

"No, Jason. He was my husband, and he at least deserves the courtesy of me telling him that I'm leaving." She gently touched his arm, a sweet smile on her face. "But, thank you for offering."

Jason looked at her seriously, disagreeing with her decision. He finally decided to let it go, saying only, "All right, let's get this done."

Emily smiled to herself, seeing the inner war her brother fought with himself. He so badly wanted to hide Elizabeth away and keep her safe, just like he had always tried to do. In a way, she wasn't surprised at what had happened. Their timing was terrible, but the bond between them was always there.

Jason's phone rang as they were walking into the building. Cursing, he looked at Liz. "Give me just a minute, I need to answer this."

Elizabeth told him they would start and he could come in when he was ready.

As they walked down the hall, she and Nikolas discussed what needed packed. All she wanted were Cam's things and her personal possessions. Anything else could stay for Lucky.

Suddenly she stopped, and her blue eyes looked soberly into Nikolas's dark gaze. "I loved him, Nikolas. The brave boy who took care of me, gave me my first kiss. Even when that boy changed into a very different man, I loved him, his drive, his wonderful personality. I'm.. I'm sorry that I wasn't a better wife to him. Please tell him that someday."

Before Nikolas could say anything, she turned back to open her door and stepped in. Walking toward the next room, she froze, seeing Lucky leaning back against the wall, watching her. "Lucky," she whispered.

"Welcome home, Elizabeth." He drawled, his eyes bloodshot, the smell of alcohol wafting in the air around him.

Nikolas could see that his brother was aware something was going on. In an attempt to save Liz the worst, he stepped forward. "We're here to help Liz pack, Lucky. Why don't you let us help her, and then you and I will go talk, okay."

"Pacify the druggie, brother dear? Good to know you're not here to help me. I guess that shows family loyalty, huh?"

Nikolas's eyes narrowed, "You did this to yourself, Lucky, and worst of all you know it. Do you really expect me to sit around and watch you destroy your life, and Liz and Cameron's?"

"Destroy my wife's life? My sweet, faithful Elizabeth?" He was stalking toward Elizabeth as she stepped backwards toward the door, shoving Nikolas out of his way. "Where is your lover, my 'faithful' wife," he sneered. "Have you told them you're carrying Patrick's baby?"

She jerked her head back in surprise. "Stop it, Lucky!" she cried. "How dare you! You've been having an affair with Maxie for how long? Lying to me about drugs, endangering my son. One night with a man who I've always cared about does not even compare to what you've done."

"Where's Patrick?" He coldly replied. "Where's your lover, Elizabeth?"

"It wasn't Patrick!" She yelled. "I never touched Patrick."

"Then who was it? Did you enjoy his hands on you, did you enjoy betraying me, laughing about me behind my back? Who is it, Elizabeth? Who is he?"

Lucky stepped toward her menacingly and she tripped, about to fall back, when she was steadied, then shoved behind a powerfully muscled back.

Jason's deep voice echoed in the room. "Me, Lucky. I was the one that slept with Elizabeth."

Lucky looked startled for a moment, then "So, my wife is back to being the Mobster's little playtoy? Cop's wife to Mob mistress. Good choice, Elizabeth." And with that, he swung at Jason.

Jason deflected the blow, stepping forward away from Elizabeth to keep her safe. "You don't wanna do this, Lucky. You're drunk, and you're high."

Lucky said nothing, launching himself at Jason again. Emily quickly stepped around the edge of the room, hugging Liz. "It'll be okay. Jason knows what he's doing."

Nikolas was accidently punched by Lucky when he tried to interfere, and received a look from Jason who told him to get the hell out of the way. The men crashed around the room, both strong fighters.

"You won't be able to take care of her, Jason." Lucky sneered. "Nothing's ever good enough for her." Lucky grabbed a vase, swinging it at Jason, who ducked, then punched Lucky in the stomach.

"Really," Jason drawled as he used his advantage to slam Lucky up against the wall. He followed it up with a hard blow to Lucky's chin, The combination of drugs, alcohol and his head slamming against the wall made Lucky dizzy and weak, and he slid down the wall. Jason leaned down and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulling him up a little. "You moron. I've been taking care of her, and you, for a while. Who saved her from Manny, paid all your medical bills, your rent, daycare? Who actually made your 'Hero' shot you got a raise for? Who held her when she cried about the crap you pulled? I didn't 'take' her from you, you did that to yourself. Come near her, or Cameron again, and I'll make sure you pay for it, Lucky." With that, he released Lucky's shirt, and stepped away, turning back to say, "Some guys will be here later to pack her things. Stay out of their way."

Liz watched him walk toward her. Blood ran from a cut on his mouth, and he looked cold and menacing. But his hand when it touched her face was gentle, his voice soft. "Are you okay, Elizabeth?"

She nodded, looking into his blue eyes, then let her head fall forward to rest on his muscled chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for the great reviews! Please keep "em coming!

Liz watched him walk toward her. Blood ran from a cut on his mouth, and he looked cold and menacing. But his hand when it touched her face was gentle, his voice soft. "Are you okay, Elizabeth?"

She nodded, looking into his blue eyes, then let her head fall forward to rest on his muscled chest, her arms sliding around him.

He held her for a moment, then telling his sister he'd see her later, he led Elizabeth down to his truck. Instructing the driver to return to the penthouse, he murmured to her, "It's okay now."

She lifted her hand, gently caressing his cheek. "Thank you, Jason. For everything." Leaning up, she softly kissed the cut on his mouth, then the bruised cheekbone next to his mouth. "I'm sorry," she whispered. He leaned over, his hand cupping the back of her head, and as he leaned his head down he whispered back, "Don't be." Then he kissed her gently. "Don't be sorry."

He released her, pulling her against his side, and she rested her head on his shoulder, glad that for once she didn't have to be strong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth looked up, startled to find they were now in front of her grandmother's house. "Oh, Cameron won't be ready, Grandma was packing his things."

"Then his things are picked up later. I want to make sure he's out of Lucky's path."

"Jason, I don't think picking him up in a huge truck with a bodyguard is such a good idea. This is all going to be so hard for him anyway."

He sighed, "This is the way it has to be now. He'll have to learn how to handle it. Michael and Morgan have done it for years." They walked up the steps, and Jason casually leaned against the pillar as Elizabeth knocked.

After a terse discussion with Audrey, Liz disappeared into the house for several moments, finally emerging with a little dark-haired boy, who was jabbering away to his mother about trains. Seeing the man standing on the porch, he became quiet and looked at Jason apprehensively.

Putting her son down, she knelt next to him. "Cam, this is my friend, Jason. We're going to stay with him for a while."

Jason and the boy looked at each other for a few moments in silence. Jason was surprised at how much the little boy looked like Elizabeth. The same expressive eyes, the same stubbornly rounded chin. He crouched down next to Elizabeth. "Hey, Cameron, you like trains? I have a bedroom with a big train set in it. Would you like to come see it, buddy?"

The little boy nodded, clutching his little train in his hands.

Seeing how wary the little boy was, Jason slowly stood. "Okay. Well ,why don't you and your mom come with me, and we'll have some lunch and play with those trains."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth descended the stairs of the penthouse, pulling her loose hair into an elastic band. "He's finally napping. Thank you for your patience with him, Jason."

Jason set his paperwork on the coffee table. "He's a good kid. Very quiet."

She sat on the sofa next to him, curling her legs up underneath her. "He could tell something was wrong with Lucky, and that's the first man he's really spent time with. But I think he had fun with you, and Morgan's trains."

She closed her eyes laying her head back, and Jason asked if she was all right.

"Just tired." She opened her eyes, looking at him. "We haven't talked about this baby, how we're going to manage this living together thing, what to say. How do you want to handle this?"

Jason shrugged, gently reaching out to massage her head, remembering when he had done this for a pregnant Sam. "Just take it a day at a time. It won't be a secret for long."

"And Sam? How is she reacting to this?"

"I'm meeting her at three at the docks. I wanted to be the one to tell her." Jason paused for a moment, then added, "We won't be getting back together."

Her expression was concerned, and she reached up to still his hand. "Why, Jason? Because of the baby? You care about each other, and I don't want to hurt that."

"No. It isn't about the baby. It's about what Sam needs, and that's not me."

Seeing Elizabeth was prepared to continue the argument, he added "We've talked about this before, Elizabeth. I shouldn't have pushed her away. But I can't change what's happened, and she has a lot more in her life now."

"And you can't forget she slept with Ric?" she prodded gently. "Jason, I was married to Ric."

He sighed. "True- but that was different. She did it to prove a point to herself, about Alexis, about me. She did it knowing that now he's out for my blood. Knowing that I still loved her, and he's my enemy." He leaned forward, "I know I need to forgive her, but I just can't. It's better for us both just to end it."

She stroked her hand down his back soothingly, and after a moment he looked back at her. "I need you to promise that if you leave the penthouse, a guard will go with you."

"Jason, I can't live my life in a bubble. I have to…"

"You have to remember that you have a pissed off husband, a little boy to care for, and me as your baby's father. I need to know that you and Cam are as safe as possible."

Seeing the concern on his face, she agreed. "But not forever, Jason. I want my children safe, but I can't go crazy either."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Down at the docks, Jason stood with his hands in his pockets, watching Sam rush up the steps with tears running down her face. He felt as though he had ripped her apart. Her voice echoed in his head. "The time I swore I would never sleep with Ric again, I asked you if you would ever sleep with Elizabeth again. You never answered me, Jason….. I've spent weeks with both of you telling me how you're friends and you expect me to believe she has nothing to do with why you're telling me we're done? This isn't all about a baby……. "

He sighed. He remembered sidestepping the sleeping with Elizabeth issue. For some reason he couldn't make himself promise never to sleep with her again. As they had said the night they slept together, the timing was just never right. But, Elizabeth was one of the very few people he was always able to depend on, and the only person who listened without trying to force him one way or another. Her laugh made him smile, her positive outlook always made him feel better. He had always known having a serious relationship with Liz would require changes to her life that he didn't want her to have to make. Now that those changes had to be made, there was nothing stopping them from becoming more.

He acknowledged his sister with a nod as she walked over. "Hey."

"How's Elizabeth, Jason?"

"Fine. She and Cameron are settled at the penthouse. Come on by later if you want."

Emily smiled at him, "I will, thank you." Her expression turned serious, "Nikolas asked me to tell you that Lucky's furious. He has some crazy idea that everything that's happened is your fault. Manny, the pills, even his marriage falling apart. He thinks you made it all happen.

He shrugged, "Lucky can think what he likes."

"Jason, just be careful. You don't need another enemy." She gave him a quick hug. "Take care of Liz and Cameron for me. I'll see you later."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several days later, Liz was packing Cameron's bag for daycare, preparing to return to work for the first time since moving to the penthouse. It had been an interesting week so far. She'd never had groceries delivered to her door, or a chauffer that drove her everywhere. Jason was wonderful with Cameron, and the little boy had actually sat next to him last night while playing cars on the carpet.

Jason…she sat on the edge of the chair, lost in thought. She never felt awkward with Jason. He always understood what she was trying to say, always made her laugh with his wry observations on life. She found herself challenged to games of pools, arguing his opinion of the mayor, appreciating his efforts to be sociable with Nikolas and Patrick. He brought her coffee in her beautiful bedroom, offering to have it redecorated. Several times she had found herself curled up next to him, or looking up at him while being shown how to do a pool maneuver, and she wanted so badly to turn and kiss him. Those glorious deep kisses they had shared before.

A knock at the door startled her, and she stood up as the bodyguard opened the door. "Elizabeth!" Ric said, obviously surprised.

"Ric," she smiled at her ex-husband. "Are you looking for Jason?"

"Yeah," he drawled. "I am." Noticing the bag she was packing, he raised his eyebrows. "Cameron's here?"

She nodded, unsure of what to say. "We're, we're living here. For a while, anyway."

"You and your son are living with a mobster?"

"Jason's a good man, Ric." Angrily she shoved Cam's blanket into the bag. "Far better than my ex-husband that slept with his step-daughter, or my husband who's a druggie, sleeping with a teenager, and endangering my son." She froze, realizing what she had said. She looked up, "Oh Ric, I'm so sorry. That's not my business."

He moved toward her, reaching for the shirt she had dropped. "It's all right, Elizabeth. I take it Jason told you?"

"Yes and No," she accepted the folded shirt from him, placing it in the bag. She decided to tell Ric, as soon the gossip would be all over Port Charles anyway. "I found Lucky with Maxie Jones, and Jason was upset about you and Sam, and we spent the night together." She paused, then added "You'll hear it soon anyway. I'm pregnant, and it's Jason's. That's why Cam and I are here. I couldn't stay with Lucky, and I wasn't sure what to do."

"Is it common knowledge about Sam and I?"

"I don't think so. Oh, Ric," she sighed. "Poor Alexis. Why did you do that? Just to get at Jason?"

Ric leaned against the wall. "Actually no, although Sam thinks that. It was like you and Jason. She'd had a rough time, I had, and it just happened. I love Alexis, Elizabeth. I never meant to hurt her or the girls." He looked worriedly at her. "You shouldn't be here, Liz. Morgan is bad news, and he's got some people who are eager to take him out for good." He was quiet for a moment, then added, "You need to tell him that Alcazar is looking for help to take Jason down. He approached me, and I turned him down. The next guy won't."

Liz was about to respond when the door opened, and Jason walked in. He stilled, seeing Ric standing next to Elizabeth.

"What are you doing here, Ric?"

"Jason. I came to talk to you about the shooting at the warehouse. Just wanted to see if you wanted to stick with your story."

Jason shrugged, "It's what happened." He strode over to stand next to Elizabeth. "Don't you think you've done enough damage, already? Stay away from me, Ric."

"For now, Morgan. You'd better watch your step." He said goodbye to Liz, then left.

Jason turned to her, "What was that all about? Any problems?"

She zipped shut Cameron's bag, then looked up at Jason. "He told me Alcazar is trying to find someone to help take you down. Ric said he approached him, and he said no, but that someone else wouldn't."

Jason rubbed his hand over his face. "Okay. I'll take care of it. You off to the hospital?"

"Mmhhmm, I need to be there at noon. Cameron and I should be home by

six thirty tonight. I'm just working a short shift today." She reached for her nametag, then realized it had fallen to the floor. Both she and Jason reached down to pick it up, and as she kneeled, she looked at him, his face so close to hers. Their eyes met, and they both stilled. His hand reached up slowly to cup the back of her head, and their lips met. The sweet touch of his lips sent a zing through her, and the badge dropped, forgotten as her hands came up to cup the sides of his face. His other hand slid down over her back, pushing her closer against him as his lips devoured hers. Slowly, they eased onto the carpet, her hands sliding inside his shirt, her head falling back as his lips slid down her neck.

Neither heard the sound of a throat clearing, and finally Sonny loudly said "Jason!"

Liz and Jason broke apart, Jason growling "You could have knocked" to him.

Sonny raised his eyebrows, "Sorry. I didn't realize you were busy. How are you, Liz?"

Bright red, she grabbed her badge, scrambling up. "Fine, thanks. How are Michael and Morgan?"

He grinned, "Good."

"Good, great." She ran her fingers through her hair, "Cameron and I… we need to get going." She ran up to get the little boy from his bedroom, and Jason and Sonny stood silently, waiting until she came down and grabbed Cam's bag. With a rushed "See you later," she hurried out the door to be driven to the hospital.

Jason looked at Sonny, "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Sonny smiled, "I did, actually." His expression turned serious. "It seems like Sam was right, it's more than friendship between you two."

"Leave it alone, Sonny." Jason leaned against back against the pool table, "Ric came by today. He told Elizabeth that Alcazar's looking for some help in getting rid of me."


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth signed off on her paperwork, and grabbed her purse. Giving Emily a big smile, she told her "Let's go."

Audrey had called, asking to have Cameron for the night, and Elizabeth had agreed, pleased that her grandmother was calming down. Robin, Emily, Kelly and Lainey wanted to have another girls' night out, and she was looking forward to being with her friends. With Jason out of town on business, and Lucky apparently forced into Rehab, the last few weeks had been quiet. Her friends were all aware that she was living in the Penthouse, and why, but it had been only good natured teasing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay," Robin leaned forward to Elizabeth, slightly tipsy. "It's been a long time since I was around a bodyguard. Is Mr .Tough up at the bar as quiet as he seems?"

Elizabeth laughed, thoroughly enjoying the chance to be out with her friends. "Very! I'm not entirely sure he talks at all."

"You're taking this having a bodyguard thing very well," Robin told her, pouring herself another drink.

Elizabeth tucked her hair back behind her ears. "I don't like it, but I understand it. Jason wants us protected, from Lucky and anyone else."

Ignoring the others laughing conversation, Robin gently touched her arm, "And you and Jason? Patrick says he could tell there was more than friendship there."

Elizabeth paused, but she badly needed to discuss her feelings with someone. "I don't know, Robin. I..We've always been such good friends, but every time we've tried for more, something happens. Then there's my divorce, his job, Sam."

"Jason can never forgive someone who betrays him, Liz. I know," Robin said with a tinge of sadness in her voice. "He can care about them, be friends with them. But his love, he's never able to love them the same after that. I know enough to know you've had your issues over the years, but you've always been there when he needed you."

Emily had been paying attention to their conversation while laughing with Lainey and Kelly, and now she turned and gave Liz a hug. "You say he protects you, Liz. Do you realize you do the same for him? When he was shot, you kept him safe and took care of him. He hid out in your studio when he came back. You saved his life after he killed Manny. Every time he's needed you, you've been there."

"And it already is more now," Robin added. "You're having his baby. He can't argue you're safer without him anymore, because you're not. You just need to decide if you love Jason enough to handle his life on a day to day basis."

Elizabeth was quiet for a moment, then looked up at her friends. "I don't know. You know, I always thought Cam would be so safe with Lucky. And it turned into an emotional rollercoaster, Lucky doing drugs around my son. Jason is so good with him, and so concerned that he has everything he needs." Her hand touched her stomach. "I do want the chance to be with Jason. I just don't want to ruin what we have now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Elizabeth awoke to the sound of the front door closing. She grabbed her robe, quietly walking down the stairs. "Jason!" She hurried down the last steps, noticing how tired he looked. "Are you okay?"

He stripped off his coat, throwing it over the chair, and she could see his gray t-shirt was dirt-streaked and bloody. Looking down, he said absently, "It's not my blood. Elizabeth, you need to go up to bed. The cops will be here to question me soon."

"We have to get rid of that shirt. Take it off."

He merely looked at her, surprised.

"Jason!" she walked over to him, pulling at the hem of his t-shirt. "Come on, take it off."

She grabbed the shirt from him, rolling it into a ball and hurrying up to her bedroom. A moment later she came down with a few silken pillows and a blanket. "Come on, help me with this."

Jason raised his eyebrows, going over to her. She tossed the pillows in front of the sofa, and told him to sit on the floor. Pulling off her robe, she ordered him to remove his shoes and socks, and tossed everything on the sofa. "We need to make it look like you were here with me all night."

She tugged him down with her, hearing sirens in the distance. "Kiss me," she told him as she unbuttoned his jeans. Looking up to see him smiling at her, she repeated her request. Obediently, he pulled her to him, his mouth slanting down over hers. Her mouth tasted so sweet, and he groaned, pulling her down to the pillows with him, his hands roaming over the silken nightgown, his body hardening. She pulled her mouth away from his, kissing his corded neck, her hands stroking his muscled chest. "Jason" she murmured, and moaned as he kissed the base of her throat, his mouth trailing down towards her aching breasts.

It took Jason a moment to hear the banging on the door. He pulled away, sitting up. "Elizabeth.."

Pulling her nightgown straps up, she looked up at him. "Just open the door, Jason."

He did so, coolly looking at Mac and a few officers. "Yeah?"

"Jason, we need to take you down to the station for questioning."

"For what?" Elizabeth asked, drawing their attention. The sight of Lucky Spencer's wife, dressed only in a revealing silk nightgown, her hair disheveled, sitting in a mass of pillows and blankets in the mobster's living room, was startling. She stood, walking over to Jason, and he slid his arm around her, pulling her close. Mac suddenly realized Jason was barefoot, his jeans unbuttoned. She repeated, "For what, Mac?"

Mac pulled himself together. "There was a shoot out at the docks tonight. We have a witness that claims they saw Jason."

Her hand gently caressed Jason's chest. "What time? Jason came home about eleven, and we've been…celebrating…all night."

"Celebrating?"

"Mmmhhmm." She rested her head against Jason's shoulder, looking up at Mac. "We're having a baby."

Mac looked at Jason disbelievingly. Jason merely said, "Do I need to get dressed, Mac?"

"No. Seems you have an alibi." He started for the door, then turned. "Elizabeth, you're married to a cop. You know what obstructing justice means. If Jason wasn't here, you need to tell me now."

"You're right, Mac. I know what it means. But Jason was here with me, the whole time." She met Mac's eyes. "I'd also tell you, as a cop's "wife", that Jason is far more trustworthy than some of the men on your force." She stepped away from Jason, and held the door as the men left, not hesitating to meet each of their gazes.

Shutting the door behind them, she turned and gave him her old mischievous smile. "Now, Jason, you can tell me what happened."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She curled up next to him on the sofa as he explained the basics of what had occurred that night. As he hesitated at one point, she gently laid her hand on his chest. "You don't have to tell me anymore, Jason. I know you don't like to discuss your business."

He moved her so she was laying against him, her back to his chest. Stroking her shoulder, he told her, "It's not that I don't want to tell you, it's just safer for you not to know everything." After a moment he added, "Elizabeth, you have to understand this is a part of my life. This won't be the last time the police bang on my door in the middle of the night."

She tilted her head, smiling at him. "I know. We'll handle it as we have to."

"This isn't the safest place for you, either. We should find you.."

Elizabeth turned, sliding up to her knees next to him. "Do you want us to go, Jason?"

Their blue eyes met, and he reached up and ran his hand through her long hair. "It's not that I want you to go. It's not safe for you with me. You already had to lie for me tonight, Elizabeth."

"You didn't ask me to. I did it because I wanted to. And is it really safer for me anywhere else? I was still kidnapped by Manny, I put my son in danger without knowing it, I was hit by a car, raped. None of that was your fault." She leaned forward and kissed him softly, then said quietly, "With you, the danger's there. But I've learned it's everywhere else, too. Just different dangers."

"Elizabeth, I think…"

"Don't think," she whispered to him. Sliding her hands through his dark blond hair, she brought his lips to her, and kissed him softly. She could feel his hesitation, then a moment later, he took control. Pulling her onto his lap, he set her so her thighs straddled his. With one hand on her back, the other gripped her neck, and the kiss changed from sweet to demanding. His lips ravaged hers, his body hard against her. Her hands were eagerly stroking his chest, shoulders, sliding through his hair, anywhere she could touch. He reached down and grabbed the hem of her nightgown, pulling it off her. As his hands slid over her bare body, she arched back, loving the feel of his powerful hands.

"Jason," she whispered, forcing his deep blue gaze up to hers.

"Elizabeth," he responded, his voice deep, and kissed her roughly.

He picked her up, laying her on her back on the pile of pillows, and coming down on top of her. His mouth caressed her body, driving her insane with need, until she was begging for him. Kicking his jeans off, he settled between her silky thighs, and she impatiently arched up, her hands gripping his muscled shoulders.

"Now Jason, please!"

Leaning down to kiss her moist,red mouth, he obeyed, and minutes later, her nails were ripping down his back as they cried out, the rest of the world forgotten for the moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, she awoke in his arms, still on the floor of the penthouse.

"Good morning," he murmured.

"Good morning," she responded, looking over her shoulder and smiling at him. "Are you going to make me breakfast again?"

She could feel his chest rumble as he laughed. "I thought I told you not to bring my cooking skills up again."

"Hey, I'm hungry. Jason-" she turned so she was laying facing him. "Are we okay? Do you regret this?"

He was quiet for a moment, looking at her. "No- I don't." He brushed her hair off her face, "But that doesn't mean this is gonna be easy for either one of us, Elizabeth."

She twined her fingers with his. "We'll just take it one day at a time."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, she arrived back at the penthouse with Cameron. Audrey had been very quiet, which told her that the police had already told about what happened last night. As sad as she was about the rift with her grandma, she would do it again. This was far from the first time she'd had problems because of helping Jason.

She returned home, surprised to hear that Carly was waiting. Wonderful, she thought. She and Carly didn't get along at all, and typically their fights were about Jason.

Dropping her keys on the desk, she set down Cameron and then looked at Carly. "If you're looking for Jason, he's over at Sonny's."

Carly shook her head. "I'm not looking for Jason. I'm here to talk to you."

She looked down at Morgan, who was playing with his car. "Do you mind if Morgan and Cameron go play?"

Liz frowned, but agreed, and the little boys went up to go play with the trains.

Her hands on her hips, Elizabeth turned to face her. "What do you want, Carly?"

"I hear you're pregnant, by Jason, not Lucky. I also heard about last night."

Carly settled on the arm of the chair.

"And?" Elizabeth asked. "We're adults, Carly. I don't need to explain my actions to you."

"Elizabeth," Carly sighed. "I'm coming to thank you. I can't believe that you felt comfortable showing off for Lucky's friends. Jason told Sonny it was your idea."

"Great. I thought it wouldn't take long for Jason's alibi to get around." Elizabeth combed through her hair with her fingers, then sat on the sofa. "But you're not here for moral support, Carly. So what is it?"

Carly gave her a cool look. "I'm here because Jason is my friend." She leaned forward, "It's lonely being with men like Sonny and Jason. If you're not willing to put up with the dangers, don't be here."

"Do you think I'm not? How do I not put up with the danger now, Carly?" Her hand rested on her slightly rounded stomach, and she raised her eyebrows at Carly.

Carly slowly nodded her head, looking closely at her. "Then I'm here to ask for a truce. I'm the only one who really understands how your life will be." She stood, reaching for her purse. "I'm not saying we need to be best buddies, but since you're going to be here, there's no reason Cam and Morgan shouldn't play together. I just want Jason happy, Elizabeth."

"That makes two of us," Elizabeth said quietly, and stood up. "Maybe Morgan could come over this weekend. I know Jason would love to see him, too."

The two women looked at each other, both hesitant, but willing to try. "Carly," Elizabeth finally said. "Would you like to stay for lunch?"


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much for the reviews, you guys are excellent, and really keep me focused on this story. (sorry for the short chapter.)

I'd better point out that to my regret, I don't own Jason, any other characters, or general hospital.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth was amazed at how much time she began to spend with Carly over the next few weeks. Cam loved to play with Michael and Morgan, and she could discuss the new baby without feeling like she should pretend to be sad it wasn't Lucky's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As she had thought, word of the police visit had spread through Port Charles, leaving her on the receiving end of a few insults and dirty looks. However, watching Jason with Cameron, or lying in his arms at night, made her realize she really didn't care. She slid the divorce papers she was looking through back into the envelope, looking up as Patrick set his patient's chart on the counter.

"Hey," she said, smiling at Patrick. "I hear your surgery went well."

"Very. I think Mrs. Reynold's may just live to see those grandkids."

He looked at the envelope she was holding. "Your divorce papers?"

She nodded, her ponytail bouncing. "My copy. Lucky should have been served by now, too."

"You okay?"

She thought quietly for a moment, then smiled up at him. "You know, I really am. I'd like to just move on now." She paused then added, "I hope Lucky can too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucky leaned against the tree, watching Liz push Cameron on the swing. The park was quiet today, and he could hear her laughter echoing. The anger he felt at himself for letting the drugs take him over warred with the fury he felt for Elizabeth. As he watched she stepped away from Cameron, tugging her snug shirt down over her rounding stomach, and Lucky felt another surge of anger. Jason Morgan. All the times she spent with her "friend" Jason, and now he had to come home to his friends telling him how they found her in his penthouse, to hear people whispering behind his back about his marriage. His hand tightened around the envelope he held.

As he stepped forward, he realized Liz and Cameron weren't alone. A burly man in a black suit was standing off to the side of the playground, watching them.

A voice behind him spoke quietly. "Did you really think I wouldn't have them protected, Lucky?"

Lucky spun around to see Jason standing behind him, his arms crossed.

"I have a right to see my wife," he said angrily.

"She's not your wife, Lucky. Not after she found you with Maxie." Jason's cool gaze swept over him, noticing the crumpled envelope. "You need to move on."

"Like Elizabeth did? How long was she sleeping with you, Jason? Our whole marriage? Off and on for years?"

Jason felt a stirring of pity, remembering the young Lucky who had been a friend. "She came to me the night she found you with Maxie. She thought your marriage was already over. Elizabeth never meant to hurt you, she just wanted to be comforted."

"Well, obviously you comforted her very well, didn't you? Saint Elizabeth, telling me to stay away from Maxie, while being comforted by you. I'm sure it was hard for her to help her druggie husband when she just wanted to be off with her lover."

Jason raised his eyebrows, calmly saying, "This is the last warning I'm giving you. Stay away from Elizabeth and Cameron." With that, he strode off toward the playground.

Lucky watched as Jason walked over, Cameron calling "Jason, Jason," as he saw him. He remembered the days before he frightened Cameron, the hugs and smiles he used to receive.

Elizabeth smiled at Jason as he approached, pleased to see him. "Hey, you and Sonny finished up early."

He nodded, his expression serious. "Yeah. It's time for us to go, Elizabeth."

She tipped her head, brown curls cascading over her shoulder. "Why? Is everything okay?"

"Lucky's watching you and Cameron from the trees." He kept his eyes on hers, seeing the look of fear in her eyes. "It's okay. I think he just got the divorce papers. So let's get Cam and go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liz agreed, her hand protectively resting on her stomach. She watched as Jason collected Cameron off the swing, the comfortable way he carried the little boy, listening to him chatter about his day. She had heard Lucky was back from rehab, and had avoided anywhere he might be, hoping they could put the horrible time behind them both. From the grim tone of Jason's voice, it seemed she was wrong.

Elizabeth awoke with a start, her heart racing. Lucky's voice echoed in her head, "And I dreamed I saw you with Patrick and shot you." She reached for Jason, only to realize he wasn't there. Throwing the covers back, she headed downstairs.

Coming down the steps, she could hear the sound of his pool cue striking a ball. "Hey," she teased him, "Are you ready to lose?"

He laughed deeply, toasting her with his beer bottle. "You can't beat me, but feel free to try."

The next half hour was filled with teasing and laughs, as she tried her best to hold her own. Jason was an excellent pool player, and over the years had taught her most of what she knew. As she was trying to position a shot, he came up behind her.

"Here," he set his pool cue down, his body curving against hers as he helped her set up a shot. His bare chest felt hot against her skin, and she looked up at him, any thought of the pool game flying out of her head. Looking at her, he dropped the pool cue onto the table, his lips lowering to kiss her neck, his hands sliding over her silky nightgown. She turned, reaching up to pull him down for a deep kiss, stroking his muscled back. As Jason easily lifted her to sit her on the edge of the billiard table, she found herself briefly wondering what she would do if anything ever happened to him. Then she was unable to think of anything except for what his strong hands and powerful body were doing.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long! I was out of town last week.

Thank you so much again for the reviews! You guys really inspire me, and unlike TPTB, I try to listen.

So, unfortunately, I still don't own rights to Jason, or the rest.

Please note this is Soap opera time- not real world time!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason stepped into Sonny's living room, pausing as he realized Sam was there. He nodded at her, "Sam."

"Jason." Her voice was hesitant as she asked "How's Elizabeth?"

He slid his hands in his jean pockets, "She's fine. She said Alexis was doing well in chemo."

Sam brushed a tear away, shaking her hair back. "Yeah. The girls have been staying with me a lot. She's too tired to do much with them."

"Kristina's here a lot," Sonny added.

He frowned, "I thought Alexis wanted you and Ric to take care of the girls together?"

"He'll spend time with Molly, but not a lot with Kristina." She crossed her arms, sniffling, "and Alexis doesn't say much to either of us now."

She talked to Sonny a moment longer, than asked Jason if he would walk her out.

"Has Elizabeth found a house, yet?"

He was quiet for a moment, hating to answer her question. Finally with a sigh he told her, "Elizabeth's not moving out, Sam."

She stopped, looking up at him, "So everything Carly said is true. You're starting to fall in love with her."

"It's not that I'm starting to," he said quietly. "She's always been there, Sam. For years she's been one of the most important people in my life. It's not that I didn't love her, it's that our lives weren't compatible. We'd both accepted that."

"And then I slept with Ric, and so you slept with Liz. And now you're having a baby together. Do you know how it hurts that I lost you because of one stupid mistake?" She wiped her tears way, "That because of what I did, you slept with her, and now you're a happy little family?"

Jason leaned against the wall, wishing there was something he could do to make her feel better. Instead, there were only empty words. "I'm sorry, Sam."

She nodded, crying, and Jason was relieved to see Sonny had come out of the living room. He put his arms around Sam, walking her out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason turned as Sonny walked back in to the room. "Is she okay?"

"She'll be all right." Sonny poured himself a drink, then added, "You used to love her, Jason. Do you really feel nothing for her now?"

Crossing his arms, Jason frowned. "I never said she means nothing to me. But I can't change anything that's happened."

Sonny was quiet for a moment, then giving a nod, he changed the subject to Alcazer's rumored takeover attempt.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth leaned against the counter, laughing as Emily did an impression of how excited she'd been when seeing the ultrasound of the baby. "You're terrible! I wasn't that bad."

"Yes, you were. You are! What do we have spread all over the desk?"

Still grinning, Liz laid her hand over her belly, enjoying the feeling of the baby moving inside her. "Don't tell me you aren't excited, 'Aunt' Emily."

"Well….you know I am." Emily's dimples flashed, "Who isn't? Jason will be thrilled to see the pictures when he gets back, and I think Mom has shown the whole hospital."

"I know Jason has his issues with the Quartermaines, but I'm glad he decided to let Monica and Alan be involved." Elizabeth brushed her bangs out of the way, "They've been wonderful with Cameron, too."

Robin came around the corner, setting a chart on the desk, "And Jason? Has he been wonderful, too?"

Elizabeth blushed, not noticing the dark haired girl that was standing near the elevator. "Jason's always wonderful, you know that. He's great with Cam, always willing to listen, so involved with the pregnancy."

"And the sex isn't bad, either," Robin teased, then laughed as Elizabeth turned even redder. "You've just given yourself away, Nurse Webber."

"You're both awful…" Elizabeth froze as she turned, realizing Sam was standing there. "Sam. Ah—," flustered, she nervously pushed her hair back again. "How's Alexis?"

Sam slid her hands into her pockets, "Fine." Her eyes were drawn to Elizabeth's rounded stomach. "You're about 5 months along now?"

Liz nodded, biting her lip. "Almost 6. Are Molly and Kristina okay?"

"They're scared, but we're managing." She turned to walk away, then spun around to add, "I'm glad that Jason has a chance to be a father." With tears in her eyes, she turned again, walking quickly to the elevator.

Emily gave Liz a quick hug, "Both she and Jason made their own choices, Liz. You can't be responsible for other people's decisions."

She looked at Emily, "It doesn't stop you from feeling bad, though, does it?" Gathering up her ultrasound pictures, she put them away, then grabbed a chart.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Elizabeth walked toward the docks late that afternoon, she heard Lucky's voice. She stopped, and was about to turn and leave when she heard Jason's name mentioned.

"Don't tell me you haven't seen Morgan down at the warehouse, Harris. You have to be able to connect him with that shipment."

"There's nothing to connect him, Spencer. He hasn't been there, his name isn't on anything."

Lucky's voice was sharp with anger,"Then find a way to make something up. We know what the truth is."

Furious, Elizabeth shook off Max's restraining hand, stepping to the railing. "Isn't that falsifying evidence, Lucky?"

The dark haired man beside Lucky slid into the shadows as he faced her. "He's a criminal, Elizabeth. Or maybe you're so in love with him, you've forgotten that."

"Maybe you're so angry, you've forgotten some criminal actions of your own."

She walked down to face him on the docks. "I'm sure there's a real crime in Port Charles that needs your attention, Lucky."

"I should have known it was Jason," He said, his voice low. "It's always been Jason, hasn't it? There's something about him you can't let go of."

She looked at him, seeing within the anger the man he had been. "It wasn't like that, Lucky. He was there for me when I thought you died, and—and he was the one person who understood. Ever since then, he's always been there, as a friend."

Lucky let his eyes slide to her pregnant stomach. Sarcastically he replied, "A friend with benefits, apparently."

"A friend who was there when my husband betrayed me for the second time in days. I won't tell you that I didn't care about him, Lucky. And I won't tell you that I regret sleeping with him, or this baby."

Lucky turned from her, looking out into the water. "And now you love him. Now you're willing to raise Cameron with a criminal."

She frowned, crossing her arms. "Is he safer with Jason, who guards him and plays toys with him, or with a man who has sex with other women in my bed, who leaves drugs on the floor, and was out of control?" As he turned back, his eyes meeting hers, she added, "And yes, I love him. I'm sorry that hurts you."

He noticed Max standing back, watching them quietly. "Do you really think it's worth it, having a bodyguard, living with a man you have to lie for? I heard about your little scene at his penthouse. Was it fun having my police friends staring at you?"

"Do you really need an answer for that, Lucky?" Angry tears glistened in her eyes. "Do you really think I didn't feel bad, knowing that it would get back to you? But you need to understand this. Jason is the father of my baby, and Cameron thinks of him as his father now, too. I will not let you go after Jason for some personal vendetta."

"I'll go after him because I'm a cop."

"Good luck, then." With that she walked off, Max following closely behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Again- I sadly don't own Jason (sigh) or anything else from gh. Just a needy liason fan.

Thank you so much for the reviews, guys! You really keep me inspired! LiasonFan1, Chawkchic, AttyG5, Casey08, and especially JCMorgan, thank you so much for reading and taking the time to comment!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Late that night, Elizabeth stirred, feeling the mattress dip next to her. Rolling over, she gave Jason a sleepy smile. "Hey."

"Hey," he brushed her dark hair over her shoulder. "How was the doctor visit?"

"Great. I brought home pictures for you." Her hand slid down over his chest, enjoying the rock hard muscles. "I wish you could have been there. Monica and Emily were with me, though."

"Good. I'm sorry I …"

She cut him off, as she moved into a sitting position. "Jason," she said quietly as she cupped his face with her hands. "I understand you can't just drop business to do other things, even this. It's okay." She leaned forward, her lips meeting his in a sweet kiss. Pulling back, she teased him, "You don't want to know what sex, right?"

Raising his eyebrows, he pulled her against him as he lay back. "Well, I could force it out of you." He grimaced, "Or I could call Monica."

She laughed, "And I'm sure you'd enjoy that." As always, she couldn't resist touching him, her fingers tracing his well-formed lips. "Congratulations Daddy," she whispered. "It seems we're having a little girl."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Jason found Elizabeth in the kitchen, buttering some toast. She looked up, giving him a radiant smile, "Morning. I made you some coffee."

"Thanks." He filled a mug, then leaned against the counter, slowly sipping his coffee while he looked at her. After a moment, he asked her quietly, "Were you gonna tell me about your talk with Lucky?"

She stilled, her blue eyes meeting his. "Max told you, didn't he?" Putting her juice down, she crossed her arms. "I overheard Lucky on the docks. He was trying to set you up." Her ponytail bounced as she shook her head, "I couldn't let him, Jason."

"I can take care of myself, Elizabeth. He won't be the first cop who's tried that. He won't be able to make any charges stick." He set his cup down, his hands on his hips as his gaze narrowed on hers. "You have to promise me you won't do that again. You could put yourself, the baby, Cameron in danger."

Liz walked over to him, her arms sliding around his waist as she laid her head on his chest. After a moment, he sighed, his arms enveloping her as he held her tight. "I need you safe, Elizabeth," he murmured. "I don't want to lose you."

She looked up into his intense face. "You won't. I promise I'll be more careful."

He reached up, pulling the elastic band off her hair, loving the feel of the soft, fragrant curls. Gently grasping the back of her head, he began to kiss her. Her arms going around his neck, her lips eagerly meeting his, reveling in the feelings she had when she was with him.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." The little boy's voice broke them apart, and Jason was amused by how quickly Elizabeth's face turned red as she looked at her son.

"Oh, sweetie. Good morning. Do you want some oatmeal?"

He nodded, but went straight over to Jason, holding his arms up to the smiling man. As Jason picked up Cameron, he chuckled, "You're up early, little man."

Cameron grinned, patting Jason's cheek. "You kissed Mommy again." With a typical three year old's attention span, he moved on to the most important subject. "Did you bring me a new train?"

Laughing deeply, Jason replied, "I did. It's out on the sofa." He set the little boy down so he could run and get his new toy.

As Cameron returned, ripping the paper off his toy, he looked up at Jason. "Are you my Daddy, now?"

Jason looked over at Liz, who was biting her lip as she watched them. She gave a little shrug of her shoulders, not sure what to tell him.

He leaned down to the little boy, helping him remove the paper. "I guess I am, bud. Is that okay?"

Cameron nodded, holding tight to his train. "Yeah." Pulling Jason's hand, he told him "Eat breakfast with me, Daddy."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth held up a little pink dress, looking at Carly. "How about this one?"

Carly looked at the dress, her fingers touching the embroidered flowers. "Cute. You definitely need that."

Laughing, Elizabeth told her, "You think I need anything pink."

"Well, little girls need pink. I always wished I would have a little girl, boys just aren't as fun to shop for."

Elizabeth set the dress in her rapidly filling pile, "Maybe you and Jax will have a girl."

Carly crossed her arms, looking closely at Liz. "He's gotten to you too, hasn't he?"

Elizabeth raised her hands in a back off gesture, smiling. "Hey, I've always liked Jax. He really cares about you and the boys. And let's face it, how many men could really put up with Sonny's tricks."

Giving a theatrical sigh, Carly agreed. "Honestly, I don't know how he puts up with it as well as he has. I'm ready to wring Sonny's neck half the time." Looking at her watch, Carly added, "We'd better get back. I told Leticia we'd be home around three."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liz walked down the stairs, relieved Cameron had finally fallen asleep for his nap. He had been so hyper after playing with Morgan all day. She pulled her sweatshirt off, setting it on the chair, then laid on the sofa. Her hands stroking her belly, she laughed as the baby kicked at her hand. "You're wearing Mommy out, sweetheart."

Settling in with her book, she was startled when the penthouse door opened, Jason and Robert Scorpio walking in. Jason smiled at her, noticing her bare feet and snug maternity shirt, "Hey." He took her hand, helping her up.

"I was just reading." She smiled at Robert, "Hello."

"Hello Elizabeth. Robin says you're doing well."

"Very, thank you." She looked at Jason, "I'm going to go rest upstairs."

He nodded at her, relieved she understood the need for the two men to have privacy, "Thanks."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robert swirled his drink in his glass, looking at Jason, "So that's the offer. I can't promise that you'll be a great deal safer than you are now, but it's not a criminal organization." He set his drink down, "We'd love to have a man with your skills on our side, Jason."

Jason was staring out the window. He was silent for a moment, then he turned and looked at Robert. "Sonny is almost ready to take back full control. But it may be a few months before I can completely walk away."

"And Sonny knows how you feel?"

"He's aware that I want to leave the organization. It won't be a surprise for him."

Robert nodded, "Then I'll leave you to think about our offer. You know where to find me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason shut the door behind Robert, then strode upstairs. As he passed Cameron's room, he decided to check on the little boy. He looked at Cameron for a moment, then brushed the curls off his forehead, aware that with the baby coming, and this little boy depending on him not to let him down as his other daddy had, some changes in his life had to be made. He sat in the chair next to Cameron's race car bed, forearms resting on his thighs, his hands together, lost in thought over what was best for his new family.


	8. Chapter 8

To my utter regret, I stil don't own Jason. I don't own GH or any other characters, either.

Thanks for the reviews, I love you all!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth cursed as she calculated all her bills. Between the cost of the divorce, credit card bills, over spending on clothes for the baby, Christmas for Cam, and maternity clothes for herself, she was still broke. Kelly had put her down to part-time work status, and that certainly wasn't helping any. She dropped her head in her hands, having no idea where to start.

Jason dropped his coat in the chair, noticing the pile of bills on the table. "Everything okay?"

Taking a deep breath, she lifted her head, "Fine. Just paying some bills." She began to gather the papers up, stopping as he gently grasped her hands.

""Why don't you let me help you with that?"

Frustrated tears in her eyes, she shook her head. "No. I'm not taking your money. I refuse to live off you more than we already do."

Frowning, Jason tugged her over to him on the sofa. "It's just money, Elizabeth. What's the point of it if it doesn't help the people I care about?"

She pulled herself away from them, swiping away the tears on her cheeks. "I hate the idea of living off you. It's your penthouse, your utilities, your driver. You redecorated Cam's room for him, bought me a gorgeous maternity coat."

Raising his eyebrows, he looked at her. "And I know you're paying off all the bills you and Lucky had, daycare, Cam's things, your insurance. You buy things for the baby, which is a bill I should already share." He stroked his hand over her cheek, brushing her hair back. "Elizabeth, you don't live off me, you live with me. If I didn't want to take care of things, I wouldn't offer."

"It's just not right, Jason. I don't know what I would have done if we didn't live with you. I can hardly pay these as it is." She paused, sniffling, then added, "I just hate this. I don't want to feel sorry for myself, and I hate that I already owe you money."

His eyes narrowed. "You don't owe me anything. You've given me a wonderful little boy, and a baby on the way. I enjoy you being here, and it's what I want."

"I just.."

He interrupted her, "It makes me happy to take care of things for you. Let me do that for a while and we can argue again after the baby's here. But you don't need that stress right now."

Elizabeth laid her head on his chest, enjoying his warmth. "Okay, for a little while," she agreed. Looking up at him, she added, "Thank you. I really don't know what I'd do without you."

He linked his fingers with hers, "You'd do fine." He kissed her head, "You're a fighter."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth walked with Max down at the docks, enjoying the crisp, cold air. He was telling her about an old fight between Carly and Sonny, making her laugh, knowing the two as she did.

"Carly really knows how to get to him, doesn't she?" She smiled up at Max, surprised when he began to scowl, looking past her.

"We need to go," he said tersely, reaching for her arm and starting to lead her away.

She turned to see what had upset Max, startled to find Lorenzo Alcazar behind her.

"Well, Elizabeth Spencer. Wait, it's Webber again, right?"

She stilled, pulling her arm away from Max. "Can I help you, Mr. Alcazar?"

His gaze wandered over her insultingly, lingering on her round stomach. "I hear Jason's going to be a father. You two managed to surprise most of Port Charles, it seems."

She raised her eyebrows, her voice cool as she replied, "Is there a point to this conversation, or are you just trying to frighten me?"

"Why would I wish to frighten you, Ms. Webber? I'm sure you're already scared enough for the safety of your little boy and your baby." He stepped closer, "Your lover has a very dangerous job, and he can't protect everyone, all the time. Have a good day." Giving her a nod, he walked off, leaving her staring after him, her mind racing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth stepped into Sonny's house, thanking the guard. Hearing Jason's deep voice, she stepped toward the living room, pausing as she heard him say, "They have to all know I'm out, Sonny. You'll have to get the word around."

"I'll make it happen. We'll let word get out that you're looking to leave, set it in motion."

She stepped into the room, looking at Jason. "Are you really getting out?" She asked, hesitantly.

He turned toward the doorway. She looked so beautiful in her cream colored coat and cap, her cheeks pink from the cold, eyes bright. He nodded. "I'm trying to. It's not easy to just walk away." He rubbed his hand over his jaw, looking tired.

She stepped in, looking seriously at the two men. "I ran into Alcazar on the docks today. He said he wasn't trying to frighten me, but went on about how you can't protect everyone all the time." Taking off her cap, she shook her long brown curls loose, then removed her coat.

Sonny looked at her, his expression hard to read. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, a little worried, but I'm okay." She stepped over to Jason, arms going around him, laying her head on his chest, feeling immediately comforted.

Furiously angry with Alcazar, Jason tried to focus on calming her. He slid his hand through her hair, stroking softly, "We're trying to get the word out I'm leaving. There's no point in trying to hurt me if I'm no threat."

She looked up at him, "You'll still be a threat, Jason. If Sonny's in danger, or hurt, you'll go after whoever did it." She reached up, touching his cheek, "That's part of what makes you the man you are."

Sonny watched the comfortable, intimate way they were with each other, a little surprised. Carly had told him things had progressed, but a part of him had believed that Sam's hopes were right, and Jason felt he needed to be with Liz because of the baby. Apparently Carly was right, they really were far more than the friends they had been in the past. "I'll try my best to make it clear that we're friends, that..that Jason won't have anything to do, period, with my work. We'll just have to see how that works."

She stepped back, biting her lip. Looking at Jason, she asked quietly, "Are you sure this is what you want? Please don't do this because of how I feel."

He crossed his arms, leaning back. "I'm doing it because too many people I care about have been hurt. I don't want that to happen to you or the kids." He paused, then added, "If I didn't want out, Elizabeth, I wouldn't get out. This is my choice."

She nodded, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I can't promise that there won't be problems." He shrugged, "But we're trying to handle it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Jason hunted down his quarry at the docks. Striding up to Lorenzo, he coldly asked, "Too much time on your hands?"

Alcazar smiled as he turned to Jason. "Good morning, Morgan. I take it you heard I ran into your pretty Elizabeth. Congratulations, by the way."

Ignoring the niceties, Jason grabbed him by the collar, shoving him up against the wall. "I'm only gonna tell you this once, so listen closely. Stay away from Elizabeth, her son, and the baby. If I find out you've been around them again, I'll kill you."

He released his hold on Alcazar, and the man looked at him. "I'm not the only threat to your family, Jason. Bear that in mind." Jason raised his eyebrows, watching him walk off.

He turned to go, stopping as he saw Sam on the stairs, watching him closely.


	9. Chapter 9

It's true, I still don't own Jason (sniff, sniff) or GH or any other character.

Thanks for the reviews, guys!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam cleared her throat, asking him softly, "And how is your family?"

He walked to the bottom of the stairs. Looking up at her, he said, "They're fine. Alexis and the girls?"

Sam sighed, walking down to stand with him. "Alexis is halfway thru Chemo. The girls are fine. So they've really become your family now, Jason?"

Jason looked out over the cold water silently. After a moment, he looked down at her. "Yeah. They have. But I'm sorry that hurts you, Sam."

She shook her hair back, giving him a small smile. "I won't lie and say I don't miss you, but I understand." She added quietly, "I saw you with Cameron at the park the other day."

He nodded, "He's a great kid."

"Who yells Daddy every time he wants your attention." She touched his arm, "I hate the fact that I couldn't have a family with you, but Elizabeth can. I hate that I caused this. But… even I can see how content you are. She's the opposite of me, and somehow that's what you need."

Not knowing what to say to that, he gave a nod, then asked, "How are you doing."

Knowing he was uncomfortable, she readily changed the subject. "Fine. The girls keep me busy, and I'm even taking a few classes at PC University. Crazy, huh?"

"I think it's good," Jason said, giving her a smile. "If I can help, let me know."

She gave his arm a squeeze, then let go. "Thanks. But I think I need to take care of myself for a while."

As she walked away, Jason felt sad remembering what they had, what they might have had. However, his pushing her away, her sleeping with Ric, was something he rarely thought of now. It had freed the way for a future with Elizabeth, something he had always yearned for, but never believed was possible.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth hugged Emily, relieved to see a friendly face. "Thank you for coming today."

Emily smiled sympathetically at her, "That's what friends are for. I can't believe you made Jason promise not to come."

"It would only make Lucky even more angry, seeing him here." She tucked her hair behind her ears nervously, "I don't understand why he's making us go through all this. He knows we're over."

"But once those divorce papers are signed, it all becomes real, Liz." She and Elizabeth began walking toward her lawyer, "He doesn't want to accept that."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth walked into the meeting room with Mr. Shephard, looking back to see Emily giving her a reassuring thumbs up sign.

Thanking her lawyer for pulling out her chair, she turned to sit, going still as her gaze met Lucky's. He looked at her, his eyes dropping then to her pregnant belly, and back up to stare at her once more. She sat, trying to ignore his watchful eyes.

Her lawyer began, stating that his client was seeking a no-fault divorce, was willing to allow Lucky to keep any possessions bought during their marriage, and had paid off the debts they had accrued during the marriage. "I have to confess," he added to the lawyer across from him, "I'm not sure why your client insists on fighting this. They have no children together, no property of value."

Lucky's lawyer, Mr. Wright, raised his eyebrows. "Actually, there is the question of the little boy, Cameron. Although we did receive your test results that show Mrs. Spencer's child conceived during her marriage is not her husband's."

"Cameron is not your child Lucky," Elizabeth said angrily. "You have no rights to him. His father died years ago."

Her lawyer put his hand on her arm, trying to calm her. "Ms. Webber is right. Cameron is not Mr. Spencer's child."

"My client was preparing to adopt the child, and had offered him a loving home. There is some question about the circumstances in which Mrs. Spencer is now living."

Lucky added, "You live with a criminal, one of the most notorious men in Port Charles. I have to question how safe Cam will be, since you put Jason before everything else, including our marriage."

Stunned, she stared at him. "How dare you," she whispered, furious. "You ruined our marriage. You became a drug addict, you slept with a teenager, getting her to steal more drugs for you from the hospital. I had to send my son to live with my grandmother for his own safety while you claimed you were getting off the drugs. Jason was a friend, and my one night with him doesn't even compare to what you did. Cameron is far safer with Jason than he ever was with you. And I know he won't overdose from all the pills you left on the floor!"

Her lawyer cut in calmly. "We feel that there is no question that Mr. Spencer has no right to Cameron. Ms. Webber is well known for being a very good, responsible mother, and the child is happy and well provided for." He stood, shutting his briefcase." If necessary, we'll file with the court as a divorce due to adultery and drug use. Ms. Webber was hoping to make this easy for everyone involved, but we have no hesitation taking this to court if need be." He put his hand on Elizabeth's arm, leading her out of the room, feeling sorry for his young client.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily looked up, dropping her magazine and rushing over to Liz, seeing the tears glistening in her friend's eyes. "Elizabeth, are you okay? What happened?"

Elizabeth put her hands over her face, then took a deep breath. Looking at Emily, she said, "I need to get out of here, now."

Emily put her arm around her friend, walking with her out into the gloomy, cold weather. Starting down the steps, she looked towards the street, realizing her brother was standing outside, waiting.

Jason saw Emily and Elizabeth walking out, his concern growing as he saw Elizabeth's face. Meeting them, he lifted her dented chin with his finger. "What happened?"

Liz shook her head, "Not now. I need to go home." Her eyes met his, and she whispered, "Please, Jason."

Jason called Carly from the car, asking her to keep Cameron for the afternoon. Then he looked over at Elizabeth, sitting straight, staring out the window. It was obvious she was desperately trying to hold herself together until she reached home. His gaze met Emily's, and she shrugged, silently telling him that she didn't know what had happened.

Walking into the penthouse, Liz threw her coat to the floor, her anger boiling.

"Liz," Emily said quietly, "What did he do?"

She looked at her friend, hot tears beginning to slide down her cheeks.

"What did he do? He..He.." Fury overtook her, and hearing Lucky's words in her head, she lost it. She swept out, knocking the glass bowls and pictures off the table, "Damn him!" Her sobs echoes in the room as Jason picked her up, settling in the chair with her, gently stroking her hair.

Soaking Jason's shirt with her angry tears, she haltingly told them what had occurred.

"Can he?" she whispered finally, spent. "Can he get Cameron?"

Emily shook her head. "I don't see how. Liz," she reached out, grasping her friend's hand. "He's a recovering addict, who was sleeping with his boss's daughter for months. If we have to, Nik and I will be glad to sign any statements telling what happened." She looked at her brother, seeing the hard set of his jaw, the cold anger in his eyes, even as he gently stroked Elizabeth's curls.

She looked up at him, "I'll have to go to court," she said huskily. "Could you see what you and Sonny can find against him?"

He stroked his fingers along her neck. "Of course. Cameron isn't going anywhere, Elizabeth."

She laid her head back on his strong chest, linking her fingers with his. "No, he's not," she agreed softly.


	10. Chapter 10

Ths gorgeous man is still not mine, nor anything else on Gh.

Thanks for the reviews, guys. I'm als ostarting a new story, since the show's progressing so well! Thanks to my fellow liasonites!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny raised his eyebrows, "Lucky did what? He's in no position to fight for Cameron."

"I think he's doing it to try to hurt her back," Jason responded. "But Liz doesn't need the stress, and Cam can tell she's upset."

Sonny stroked his hand over his chin, "So, how do you want to take care of this?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'll call the lawyer, have adoption papers drawn up for Cameron." Jason rubbed his hands over his face, thinking quickly, "Then let's get Lucky called down for a crime outside the warehouse."

Lucky walked slowly around the warehouse, his gun pulled out. His backup still hadn't arrived, and he decided to go on without them. He turned a corner, stunned as a hand shot out of the shadows, wrenching his gun from his hand.

Jason threw the gun off to the side, grabbing Lucky by the collar and shoving him up against the warehouse. "You're becoming a problem, Lucky."

"This just shows how much of a thug you are," He gritted as he pulled at Jason's arms, unable to break the hold. "You're assaulting a cop."

"Am I?" Jason asked coolly. "Prove it, Lucky. You should have waited for backup. But they could be a while." He pushed Lucky harder against the wall. "You're gonna sign some papers for me. And then you're gonna stay away from Elizabeth and the kids."

"You can't make me do anything."

Sonny stepped out of the shadows, holding a file. "I wouldn't be too sure about that, Lucky. We're right near the docks, and it's easy for people to accidently drown. I like your Dad, and I'd hate for him to have to hear his son was back on drugs, and was too stoned to save himself." Sonny shrugged carelessly, "But Elizabeth and her kids need protected, and you can't seem to move on, so maybe we need to help you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth stepped around the warehouse, looking for some sign of Jason. Her message from Lucky said he had run into Jason at the warehouse, and realizing how wrong he'd been, had given signed divorce papers to Jason for her. She didn't know what to believe, but snuck out on Max, looking for Jason.

As she rounded a corner, she heard Jason's deep voice, anger evident. "Here's a pen."

Stunned, she surveyed the scene before her. Sonny stood with a gun pointed at Lucky, while Jason stood behind him as he leaned over a crate with papers on it, a gun pointed at the back of his head. Lucky looked over, seeing her standing. He set down the pen, smirking.

"I figured it was a trap. So I made a call of my own. Hello, Elizabeth."

Ignoring him, she looked at Jason. "What's going on?"

"We're giving Lucky a chance to sign his divorce papers," Sonny answered.

"Along with a form saying he gives up any sort of rights to your son."

She looked from Jason, silently standing, watching her, to Sonny, then finally down to Lucky.

Lucky's sarcastically asked her, "This is your idea of safer? I'll have your lover for assaulting an officer."

Thoughts whirled in her head. Her natural instinct was to tell Jason and Sonny to stop it. But another part of her remembered the terror she had felt at the thought of Lucky taking her son away. Perhaps in this case, the ends justified the means. Her eyes clashing with Lucky's, she held his gaze as she walked to Jason, her arms going around him as she pressed a kiss to his muscled chest. Her voice soft, she told Lucky, "You threatened to take my son away. Of all the people in the world, Lucky, you know that I can't allow that."

Jason maneuvered her behind him, feeling amazed that she had handled this so calmly. He settled the barrel of his gun back towards Lucky's head. "Sign the papers."

Lucky scribbled his signature, tossing the papers to Sonny, who caught them neatly, taking a quick look, "Well done, Lucky." He nodded to Jason, who lowered his gun.

A broad shouldered man appeared out of the shadows, and Jason told him to keep Lucky there for five minutes, until they were out of the area. As Lucky watched, Liz walked away from him with Sonny and Jason, never looking back.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- Alas, still broke, and no Jason in my bed...

Thanks for all the reviews! I cannot say enough how fantastic you guys are!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking into the penthouse, she curled up calmly in the chair, her hand gently stroking her rounded belly. Looking up at Sonny, she told him "He'll do everything he can to ruin you too, Sonny."

Sonny sat across from her, his hands clasped as he leaned forward on his elbows. "Jason is like a brother to me. He asked for help and I gave it." Shrugging, he added "You and the kids are very important to him, Elizabeth."

She smiled softly. "I know. And Jason, he's always been the one that's held my world together when it went bad." She looked up at Jason as he walked in, speaking to Bernie, then looked back at Sonny. "But Lucky, he won't let this go. He'll devote everything he has to going after Jason."

Sonny stood, surprising her by squeezing her shoulder softly. "And Jason knows that. Just- just trust him." With that, he walked over to Jason, telling him he would talk to him later, and left.

A few moments later, Jason shut the door behind Bernie. Walking over to Liz, he sat on the edge of the coffee table, facing her. "Elizabeth, I-"

"Thank you," She interrupted quietly. "It means a lot to me that you would do so much to keep Cameron safe."

He nodded, "Cameron, and you and this baby. But this life is dangerous, Elizabeth. And as hard as I try, I can't promise you that the children will always be safe."

She reached out, cupping his face with her hands. "Your job may be dangerous, but so many of the people in life that I thought were safe, aren't. I know you'd do anything to protect my children. I saw that again tonight. She leaned in, her lips gently touching his, a sweet, loving kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, Elizabeth sat up in bed, laughing as Jason handed her the mug of cold milk. "You have no idea how good your coffee smells right now."

He raised his eyebrows, taking a sip before putting his mug down and leaning in to kiss her, his mouth still tasting of coffee. Pulling back, he smiled at her, "Better?"

"Mmmm, much better."

Jason sat next to her, arms draped over his upraised knees. In one hand was an envelope. His voice turned serious as he said, "We need to talk about Cameron."

A panicked look crossed her face, "Is something wrong? I thought Lucky just signed off on him?"

"No, Cameron's fine. It's just- I wanna adopt him."

She gave a relieved smile, something inside her lightening up at the idea that Cam would have a real father, someone who would move heaven and earth for him. "Is that what you want to do?"

Jason nodded slowly. "Yeah. He needs to know he has a Dad that will be there, and legally I don't want there to be any question he belongs right here."

Her hand ran softly down his bare, muscled back. "He would love that, Jason. Thank you."

He handed her the envelope. "Here are the papers for you to fill out."

She began to laugh, opening the envelope to see adoption papers for her to sign. "You don't waste any time do you?" She accepted the pen he held out, perusing the paper, signing where needed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin ran her hand over the soft green on the pool table, "So, when are you going to ask him to get rid of this?"

Elizabeth tilted her head, "Get rid of his pool table?"

"Of course. You could put a great dining table here."

Elizabeth smiled, thinking fondly of the nights spent playing pool, of Jason lifting her on to the edge of the pool table, lost in passion. "The pool table will definitely stay. I think Jason would get rid of both me, and the kids, before he'd let that pool table out the door."

She looked at all her friends, laughing as they discussed a myriad of subjects. The ever abrasive Carly was speaking to Kelly, and Robin and Lainey were laughing with Emily. A mound of Baby gifts were piled on the coffee table, not only from her good friends here, but from the Quartermaines, co-workers, and even one, delivered by Carly, from Bobbie Spencer. Carly had pulled Liz aside, telling her that Bobbie hoped she was doing well, and that Bobbie understood what had happened with Lucky, and didn't hold anything against Liz.

"Hey," Emily gave walked up, giving her a hug. "How do you feel now that the divorce is final?"

"Relieved. I just don't want anything to do with Lucky."

Emily smiled sympathetically. "Well, as Jason said, stay away from him. He hit the roof over how he had to sign those papers. He and Nikolas got in a big fight when Nikolas refused to tell him he had every right to fight the divorce."

"Let's open these, girl!" Kelly hollered, drawing their attention back to the shower.

The women oohed and ahhed over the beautiful clothes and toys Elizabeth received, laughing as they opened Edward's gifts, a little piggy bank of ELQ, and an extravagant lacy pink bassinet.

Emily roared with laughter, telling Elizabeth, "Grandfather is so happy Jason's letting them be involved, and so pleased you're not "some common tramp", he's going baby crazy!"

Elizabeth opened a large box from Carly next, blushing as she pulled out some risque' lingerie. The box was filled with bras, undies, nightgowns. Trying to set the box aside, her friends grabbed for it, pulling out the lingerie, admiring it, and laughingly guessing Jason's response as he saw each piece.

Jason walked in, surprised to see the living room a mess of wrapping paper and boxes, more surprised still to see what the women were holding up. He focused his bright blue eyes on Liz, telling her awkwardly, "I, ah… forgot your get-together today. "

Elizabeth was bright red, trying to ignore her crazily laughing friends. "Yeah, we.. we're opening, uh, baby gifts."

He nodded, backing up towards the door, and grabbing his keys. "I'm gonna go see Sonny. I'll, uh, be back later."

As the door closed behind him, Robin managed to say through her laughter, "Look at the big, tough man now…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason was at the docks, enjoying the peaceful scenery, when he sensed someone behind him. Turning, he was surprised to see Mac Scorpio.

"Mac," he nodded at the older man.

"Jason," Mac replied, stepping towards him. "Robert and I were talking today."

"And?"

Mac sighed. "He told me you'll be working with him." Mac was quiet for a moment, then continued. "Lucky Spencer is trying to claim you forced him into signing divorce papers."

Jason shrugged, "Does he have proof?"

"You know he doesn't. After Maxie, I can't trust a thing he says or does. But I am saying be careful. You have Elizabeth to take care of now, a little boy and a baby on the way."

Jason nodded, startled by the fact that he was actually having this conversation with Mac. "Lucky thinks he's coming after a mob enforcer. He'll be spending his time trying to frame me."

"And I know that. Robert has your back, and Sonny still does, too. Just be careful."


End file.
